the not so regular show: mlp and regular show crossover
by SpartanRainbowDash-B456
Summary: Rigby's girlfriend, Eileen, breaks up with him and replaces him with a scientist. He tries to get a new girlfriend but it doesn't work to well. Back in Ponyville twilight is trying to use rainbowdash's element for enough power to do a spell, but she gets sucked in a vortex and goes to regular show. She is a winged raccoon, what could happen when she meets Mordaci and Rigby. Love (;
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Yay! I had seen that there was not very many mlp and regular show crossovers so I am glade to contribute. There will be romance but not TO much romance. Just kiss, kiss and hug, hug.**

(No pov: regular show)

Rigby was with mordaci playing some video games. "Ohhhhhhhh!" Then Rigby got a call, it was Eileen. "Hi Eileen, what you doing." She seemed to hesitate. "Ummm... Right I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm breaking up with you." He screamed in the phone. "WHAT?! WHY?!" "Well, Rigby you are a slacker, and you aren't that productive. So I meet this guy. He is a scientist and studies space. And so I'm going out with him now. But just know I will always be your friend." He turned red. "Fine, I can find another girl to take your place, like how mister scientist guy took mine." "Look rig I'm sor..." She was cut off by him hanging up. Mordaci was concerned about him. "Dude, what happened?" Still full of rage he answered. "Eileen broke up with me and replaced me with a scientist!" "Man, that's bad, how are you going to find another girl?" Right looked at him. "I can find girls, all you have to do us look cool." He ran to the room that him and Mordaci shared. "I don't think that is going to work rigby." He had came out wearing a black shirt with a torn up jean jacket. Then he wore a motorcycle helmet, and a spiky necklace(choker). Then he had black shoes. "Ahhhh ya. This is going to work alright. Mordaci face palmed. But before Mordaci could look up rigby was gone.

... About an hour later...

Skips came in. "Hey Mordaci, where's Rigby?" He answered him. "Eileen broke up with him so he went to get a new girlfriend." Skips started to leave the room. "Good luck with that." Then rigby came in. He had a black eye, scratches from top to bottom, and he fell on the floor with a bloody nose. "What happened, dude." He panted. "They all got mad when I asked, even an old lady hit me with her purse." Mordaci helped him up. "You need to stop worrying about that, your special someone will come sooner or later." "You sound like my mom."

(No pov: mlp)

Rainbowdash was sleeping when she was woke up by the most annoying alocorn, Twilight. "Wake up I need your help." She opened her eyes. "Okay, okay I'm coming." They were in the castle that Twilight owned. "Here I need you to put on your element." Rainbow gladly put it on. "I have learned that by you having your element on I can borrow some if it's magic, and I can turn you into an earth pony, Pegasus, unicorn, and even an alicorn." Rainbowdash looked happy. "Oh, oh, oh, I want to be an alocorn. So I can be the princess of speed." She did her most royal pose. Twilight rolled her eyes. Dash is always silly. "But rainbowdash I am not sure if it will work or not so if it does not work and makes you something else or jacks you up I always have a reverse spell to turn you back to normal." Ready for her do do something she rushed her and soon Twilight pointed her horn toward her element and focused. Soon a beam of light formed on her horn and shot to rainbowdash's Element. Soon she heard rainbowdash scream as she was getting sucked into a vortex. "The Elements power must have been to strong, so it is going crazy." "Help!" Twilight tried to pull her but soon she was sucked in and in a flash the vortex was gone. "Well I can't use my reverse spell on that." She just sat there, confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another chapter, yay.**

(rainbowdash's pov)

Okay, this is weird. I just got sucked in a portal to wherever, i am unconscious, and i need to wake up and find help, quick. "My head hurts, where am I?" i looked around and saw a sign. "Regular show?"(sorry i could not find out where regular show takes place, nor the name of the park.) I got up on my feet and realized what i was. I was a raccoon. Very weird. I was a skinny raccoon. I was wearing a white muscle shirt and I had torn up jeans. And I had my element of harmony, and a book bag. I looked in my book bag. It had two packs of skittles, thank goodness, a water bottle, filled with water, a Daring do comic book, why the first one, a couple of video games, yes Call of Duty black ops II, an iPod, vinyl scratch, and an IPhone six, love it. I put my book bag on and headed off to explore the city. "maybe there is someone here that can help me out, but this city is called regular show so i doubt it" but the city was anything but regular. There where goats, cows, and horses that can stand on there feet, AND talk. Portals seemed to be a thing because they were everywhere but people knew how to control them, something twilight needed to learn.

After I had explored for about 10 minutes someone looked at me and screamed. "Supernatural raccoon!"(probably the wrong words to use) Then they all ran. "What the heck?! I'm not supernatural!" But they all ran. I guess it is because I had wings and rainbow hair. "I wonder if I'm still fast." I dashed with my wings flapping fast. Then I ran into a gate. I read it off when my head stopped hurting. "Owner: Benson, looking for workers." I thought about it for a second. "A park hmm... i am a slacker but I need some money and a place to stay until I can get back home to Ponyville." So I opened the gate and headed in. I looked around and then I saw this guy in a little top hat that had a **HUGE** head, but he was the only one outside. "Hi, I'm new to this town and I saw a sign that said that this place is looking for workers,were can I find the boss so that I can apply." He seemed rather happy. "Oh, a new one, it will be delightful to have someone new around here, here I'll show you were he is." He walked inside with me. The place looked like a house, but was like an apartment building at the same time.

After a couple of turns we soon came to a room that had a sign that said, "Park owner." he knocked on the door, and someone inside answered, he seemed to be grumpy. "Who is it, I'm busy!" "It's me Pops, and we have a new one who wants to apply for a job." He calmed down a bit. "Oh, come in." Pops pushed me in. There was a raccoon and a blue jay, typical for this town. But I was myself was a raccoon. "Mordaci, Rigby go sit down in those seats till I am done with the new one." "Uhhhhhhh." They had said in unison. "So what do you want to do as a job around the park?" I didn't think that he would ask that so I just took the basic."I just want to do the simple clean around the park, and thing like that." He looked through his filing cabinet and handed me an application to fill out. Once I filled it out he started to speak again. "You are going to work along with Mordaci and Rigby, and they are to share there room with you." He said pointing at them in the seats. They looked a little annoyed that they had to work with a girl, good thing I am not a girly girl. "Now you to are going to work and share your room with her, or your FIRED. Now go!" He was talking to the two boys. They walked out of the room and waved me along. I decided to speak to them. "He is sure a grouch isn't he." The blue jay spoke up. "Ya he is always like that, he needs to chill. By the way I'm Mordaci and that's Rigby." Rigby looked annoyed. "What's he's problem." Mordaci looked lat him and hit him in the shoulder. "Oww, what was that for?!" I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Dude your acting like a jerk around the new girl." "So..." Mordaci punched him in the shoulder again. "You asked for it, Mordaci." Now they were punching and strangling each other. It was hilarious. But this green guy and a ghost came in and they stopped. "Hi guys who's the new lady raccoon?" Mordaci answered. "Oh hi muscle man, and high five, this is the new girl, she is working along with us and we have to share our room with her." He laughed a little. "Hate to be you." This made me mad. "And why is that?" He answered me. "Because no boy likes to share with a girl like you." I tackled him and rapidly punched him in the face. then the ghost thingy tried to pull me off but i through him against the wall. "Okay, okay, man, gees I'm sorry." I may have over done that.

He had two black eyes, gashes in his arms, torn up shirt, and a bloody nose. The ghost thingy came and helped him up. "O-oh I'm sorry, it's just that every since I was little I've had a short temper." He didn't look to upset. "Man, your strong, for a female." I threatened him with my fist and he ran off. Rigby finally spoke. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." Then Mordaci spoke after him. " ya your worst than Benson. By the way what is your name?" "My name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer." They looked at me. Rigby was a very challenging person. "Ya right, anyone can bet you with magic. I bet your using magic." I gave him a stare. "But can they beat me without there magic, because I don't need magic to be fast." They had that you have a point look. Then I spread my wings and there eyes got big. "Where did you get those?" I guess Rigby wanted some, to bad. "There part of me, so they are real. Oww." Rigby pulled on my right one. "Yep there real. But can they fly as fast as you say they can?" I didn't even answer before I grabbed Rigby and dashed out the door full speed, then did a couple of loops and turns until he was screaming for his life. Then I landed on the ground gracefully and he ran for the trashcan. "Wow, you sure showed Rigby." "I told you I'm awesome, plus that was not my fastest. Want me to show you a sonic rainboom." "What is that?" Rigby came back. I flew in the air, with the wind rushing in my face I felt good. Soon I did a sonic rainboom. Everyone at the park came to see the sight, and when I came down they cheered. I felt like I was home. After everyone was done I got a call on my phone, and I answered it. "Hello." "rainbow?" It was twilight. "Twilight how did you call my phone." "Remember when I learned to do stuff through technology, well I learned how to do it through dimensions." "oh and twilight do you know how to get me back?" she had hesitated. "Well, rainbowdash to get you from there to here you will have to learn magic yourself. "But I'm not a unicorn!" she stayed calm. "You can all you have to do is focus, I read a book about it. If you can do a sonic rainboom i know you can do magic." she was very encouraging, so i tried. I was able to levitate things. "But my magic isn't that strong how am i going to get back?" "Practice, dash, practice. By the what is that world like." I had talked to her about everything about the world and they people I met. Soon I had to get off and i practiced my magic, finally i found something that i was not good at.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTICE!**

 **So ya hi guys I see that not many people are reading this. So I am going to put this on hold till I get some more reviews, favorites, and stuff like that. Plus I looked at my graph to see how many people are reading this fanfic and I only see 75 people, so ya make yourself known in the reviews is you want me to take this off hold. Also pm me if you would like to help me out a bit cuz I am running out of ideas, or just pm me to tell me you want more, you don't have to. So ya peace, God bless you, have a good day.**


End file.
